Why Do Immortals Fall in Love?
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: I should have walked away when I could, but I just couldn't Sally Jackson was a temptress, she was dangerous, yet I was in love with her.I know that I should have never fallen in love with her, but I also know that if I was presented with the situation again, I would fall in love with her all the same(PoseidonXSally, prequel to PJO, no percy, T for language & suggestive situations)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**Here is a Percy Jackson story that I have been dying to write since the beginning. This is the prequel love story between Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a story that I felt needed to be shared, and since Rick is a little busy with the HOO series, I thought I'd give him a hand on this little Prequel! So enjoy~**

**Love, Daughter of Zeus007**

* * *

_Why Do Immortals Fall in Love?_

"I HATE THESE DAMN THINGS!" I heard being yelled down the beach. I was strolling down the beach on the first day of spring, the air was nice and warm and brought the sand under my feet to a warm temperature. It had felt nice to get out of Olympus once in a while, walk on the beach, walk on MY turf for a change. Well, that's the life of a God isn't it? Dealing with your asshole brother's until the time is right for you to finally walk free from them. I heard this scream from down the Montauk beach and my curiosity spiked along with my annoyance. First day out of the office and I'm just trying to have a nice relaxing day on the beach when I hear this banshee screech from down the beach.

I shouldn't have gone to see what was going on.

I should have just turned her into a sea shell or something, but no, like the ever changing sea, I let my curiosity get the better of me, so I jogged over to where the noise was coming from and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me stood a woman with long, silky brown hair then went down to her mid-back. It was tied in a ponytail revealing her soft face. Nothing blocked my view from witnessing a pair of the bluest eyes I have ever scene in a millennia. Sheer determination filled them as her lean arms was waving a baseball bat back and forth in front of a monster. She had her teeth gritted together, and her body moved as if she fought these creatures before. I looked at her more closely and realized she was not a demigod, nor was she an immortal or monster. I watched her stunned for a few seconds watching as she parried with a small Hydra, and was miraculously winning. I watched as she grit her teeth and held up her baseball bat in mod defense as the Hydra's heads began to snap at her, one of the head's bit her bat and I watched as she effortlessly raised one of her lean legs and kicked it right in the eye. It squealed in protest and pain and I watched as she let out a small laugh of victory as she watched the pain she inflicted on the monster, but her eyes widened as she realized one of the Hydra's heads was about to slam it's head into her guts. I was stunned out of my shock as she was thrown back into the water.

I shouldn't have jumped in after her, but we gods are idiots.

The hydra cheered as it went after the poor girl in the water. I jumped in after her and was able to manipulate the water to bring me back to shore in seconds. I saw that she was choking for breath on the land so I put her down to deal with the Hydra. It hissed at me as I called upon the waves to bring me my trident and carriage with water horses. I attacked the monster, it was easy prey for me and I decided, why not? I'm out of the office, I need something to get me back into the swing of things. When i vanquished the Hydra I went back to the shore and witnessed the woman whom I had previously saved eye me cautiously, her bat in her hand, I could see her contemplating the idea of whether she would survive or not if she would attack me with the bat. I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"If you come at me with that bat, you will turn into sea foam before you could even get up." I said glaring down at her, but she was unfazed by the godly powers radiating off of me. By now, no mortal would be within a fifty foot radius of me, let alone stand up, and look me in the eye as if they were the one I should be bowing down to. It almost infuriated me, but at the same time I was humbled by her bravery.

"I believe you, trust me, I've seen enough of that to know stuff like turning me into sea foam is possible. Thanks for the help though, I hate it when those damn things show up on my beach. You wouldn't believe how many things I've had to defend this place from, it's like they want my little beach house in ruins." She said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "You want a drink, after what you did, you deserve a little something. What do you want? You don't really look like the Miler Light kind of guy." She said as she turned and started walking back towards the beach house. I stared at her in shock, looking between her with her little run down shack and my ocean. "Well aren't you coming?" She asked, hand on her hip as she stared down at me.

"You barely know me." I said trying to find an escape route.

"Well I know you saved my ass from that snake headed monster thing." She said pointing out to the sea, that's when it finally occurred to me that she could see fully through the mist.

"Well for all you know I could do the same for you." I said trying to inch towards my safe home.

"Like hell you would do that." She said rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't have saved me if you were going to kill me now would you? Come on, just one drink couldn't kill you- that is if anything can kill you at all. The moment you're done with it, you can be on your merry way, and don't have to talk to me again." I looked back at her and I saw a small smile grace her lips. Her smile didn't shine like Aphrodite's, she wore nothing but her natural beauty unlike the goddess of love. Her tan shorts and her Lynyrd Skynyrd band shirt was cut and obviously very old. I could see hints of a bathing suit underneath and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was no goddess, there was no way she could charm me, so I thought _screw it _and walked into the cabin, he small smile widening, her eyes crinkling on the end showing she actually was smiling from joy and that it wasn't forced. I couldn't help myself from smiling back and looking back on it now, that was where my downward spiral began.

"Name's Sally Jackson, you?" She asked me.

"Poseidon." I said, there was no reason to lie to her, she's already scene the monster I've battle pretty much in her backyard.

"Like the god?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, ready to run in the other direction as she freaked out, but she didn't instead she nodded in understanding giving off a small hmm with her nod.

"Not the first, and surly not the most impressive." She said and I was ready to impale her with my trident when I heard her laugh. It touched my ancient soul and I felt something stir within me that hasn't been stirred since before WWII. "I'm just kidding, you're the first God I've met, and you're extremely impressive, gosh can't you take a joke?" She said lightly punching me in the arm before opening the screen for me, her smile still radiating a joy which was so contagious I felt my own smile widen. I walked into the small home and noticed that it was filled with tones of cheesy beach memorabilia, the kitchen counter was lined with all types of rare shells, she had jars of dirt on her shelves each bearing the name of a different beach, she had "The Beach is this way" signs thrown half-hazardly around her house as well. I turned to see her dump her baseball bat in the near bye umbrella stand before going to the fridge and leaning down to see what she would want.

"So what's you're poison?" She asked me.

"Don't really have one, I haven't had any mortal drinks in a while, I've been on Olympus since World War II really." I said. This mortal girl couldn't be for real right, she couldn't just accept the fact that I was a god right? I watched her shoulder's tense slightly before she shook them off and gave me a slightly skeptical look before sighing and closing the fridge getting out two shot glasses instead and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Well it looks like you could use the harder stuff." She said pouring out the drinks. Now it was my turn to be stunned.

"Why are you still buying this. I am blatantly telling you I am a god, and you're not freaking out?" I asked. "You aren't supposed to take me seriously, you're supposed to ask stuff like 'How's Zeus doing then?' 'Do you know Thor?' 'Say hi to Jesus for me!'" I said in disbelief. She simply sat down next to me at her tiny wooden table bringing the glass to her lips taking a sip and watching the liquid move in the cup before she answered me.

"I guess I believe you because ever since I was little, I could always see those kids running around with swords and I could always see monsters chasing them. Where ever I saw a monster chasing them, I would help them and every time they would give me weird looks and ask, 'You can see this sword?' 'You can see that Minataur?' 'You're not a demigod?' And at those times I had no clue that the monsters, the demigods, gods were real... I thought it was just a part of my imagination, so my dad used to take me to therapy, say that I have long past the stage where it was okay to have make believe adventures, but I knew the truth. I lied to my therapist for two years until I was free to go at 14, but I still saw the children, and I still saw the monsters, and the weapons, and all I wanted to do was help these poor little kids. I diverted monsters from their path, I got 'involved in their quest' but I never really thought anything about it until these monsters started coming after me. I spent so much time with demigods I must have started to smell like them or whatever, so they came after me." She said.

"How long have you been in this world?" I asked, nodding towards the beach where we previously fought the Hydra.

"I've been a part of this world the first time I saw a monster, I told my dad about it, but he just laughed and told me that it was just a clown- but it was no clown! So, I guess now I was kind of just waiting for a god to come you know, and here I am, sitting with one in my kitchen, having a drink after just defeating a creature that isn't supposed to exist." She said taking another swig of her drink.

"Well you're handling this well." I said, copying her motion and taking a sip of my own drink.

"Oh no I'm not, I'm so nervous I'm surprised I haven't peed myself." She said all too seriously that I chocked on my drink, and let me tell you, it's hard to catch a god so off guard that he actually chokes. I started laughing. "What?" She asked.

"Well for a woman who's about to pee herself, you could have fooled me into believing you are one of the toughest mortals I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." I saw her loosen up a little as she sunk into her chair, becoming more comfortable around me as I was getting more comfortable around her.

"I damn better well be the bravest woman you ever had the pleasure of meeting, or else I'd have to clonk you over the head with my trusty steed over there." She said nodding towards the bat in the umbrella holder. I smiled softly at her watching as she slipped in and out of conversation with me as if we've known each other our entire lives. It made me feel like I wasn't some over bearing, all ruling god, it made me feel like I belonged somewhere and I liked the feeling so much, I hated it when I felt the pull of the sea calling for me when the moon came out. Feeling my distress, Sally looked at me with a knowing stare that reminded me of the way Hades looked at Persephone when he thought no one was looking, and I didn't like the way it sent chills down my spine.

"You have to go? Is the sea calling you?" She teased trying to lighten the mood in the kitchen. I smiled at her slightly letting her know her efforts weren't wasted on me. I got up to put my cup in the sink and she followed me, to the door, walking me to the beach insisting that it's what a good host would do. When we reached the edge of the beach I turned to her and watched as she gave me a sad smile and a little wave.

"How often do monsters attack you again?" I asked.

"Once a week, give or take." She said scratching the back of her head embarrassed.

"Here." I said, picking up a conch shell from the waves, I blew into it before giving it to her. She raised an eyebrow at the shell. "It should connect you to me at any time you need. If you get yourself into a fight again put it to your ear and ask for me, and I will come if it's serious, I shall also have one of my Cyclopes hand craft you a celestial bronze weapon for when I cannot reach you and you need to fight off a monster." I said simply. "Any requests?" I asked her, finding a need to help her.

"Isn't it Christmas." She said jokingly. "If you can make a weapon like my trusted steed inside I would be grateful, but you don't really have to do that you know, especially if it would be too much of a trouble for your... cyclopses? I don't want you to work them too hard for me-"

"It's fine," I cut her off. "Once in a while, can't I do something nice?" She puffed her cheeks out in slight distress which made me smile.

"Fine, I guess you can be nice to me, but just to let you know, you don't have to do this and -"

"Don't be so selfless sometimes alright? Just give me a call if you need help, and I'll have a weapon made for you within the week so stay out of trouble will you?" I asked her. She nodded giving off another small, grateful smile before sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Well Poseidon, it sure was a pleasure meeting you, you gonna stop by ever again?" She asked me.

I should have said no, it was never a good idea to visit mortal woman, especially if you were a part of the big three, but Zeus has been a little too happy recently, and also a little too defensive with where he is going, so what's to stop me from making friends with this girl?

"Of course, you can't get rid of a God so easily." I said shaking her hand, before turning to go dive into the sea. As I swam to my undersea castle, all I could think of was her smile of satisfaction when I told her I would visit again.

I put my best Cyclops on the construction of a celestial bronze mace for her the moment I got back, I also created a special conch shell for her, so none of my naiad secretaries wouldn't pick up a call from her, and I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a phone call from Sally Jackson, worried I picked it up immediately, "Sally?" I asked already getting ready for battle.

"Wow, this actually works?" She said through the phone and I felt a little annoyance at the fact that she just called to make sure the phone worked.

"Yes this phone works, but you know it's for emergencies only right?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"Geez, I know it's only for emergencies and this is one of them, there's this weird merman lying on my beach with a girl made out of water and they're aggressively making out on my porch and won't leave saying that if I came at them with my bat one more time, they will 'call the god of the sea to come and teach me a lesson for intruding on his son Triton and his mistress!'" She said imitating my son's arrogant voice. I almost burst out laughing, and I'm positive she heard my chuckles on the other line because I then heard her say, "This is no laughing matter! I don't want some merman porn on my porch and if he really is your son, then I don't think you want a son to be a dad at like 12?" I heard her say slightly embarrassed through the phone.

"Don't worry about it, I'm coming, let's give him a good scare though, shall we?" I asked over the phone. After a moment of silence, I could literally feel the smile widening on her face.

"What am I to do oh great sea god?" She asked, and I felt my own smile widen.

* * *

I went to the surface of the ocean just in time to watch Sally walk out of her house, her hair freely flowing down her back today, swaying ever time her hips did as she walked confidently towards my son and the water nymph whom I specifically said he should not be seeing.

"Well looky here!" I heard her say as she swung her bat back and forth. "Here I am, bat in hand, ready to smash some merman testicles." She said, and I felt myself smile as I went closer to the shore, but was still hidden in the waves.

"Like you even could with that measly thing." I heard my son say, as he was calling upon the water to bring him a trident his tail turning into legs, scales covering up them like pants.

"Of course I could, fish boy." She said swinging her bat down and trying to act menacingly while she beat her bat into her hand.

"Is that a challenge."

"If you could even be considered a challenge." She snapped back and I felt myself snickering as I saw my son's face becoming reader by the second. He yelled in furry as he charged her, but I gave her my blessing as I watched her sidestep the attack and stick her foot out to trip my son, the nymph giggling at his blunder.

"Is that all you got? No 'I will show you a true son of Poseidon's power! Let me summon the sea like a manly man!'" She said in a slight taunt.

"You want water power? I'll give you water power!" He yelled as he went to throw an entire wave at her. I then manipulated the water so it formed a ball around Sally protecting her. I saw the color drain from my son's face as a small smile appeared on Sally's.

"Now, where were we, ah yes." She pointed her bat at Triton and I manipulated the water around her to clutch around my son, she moved her hand as if to bring the water to her and I followed her request. When my son was about a foot away from her she leaned in and whispered something into his ear, and I saw my son become even paler than before she backed away from him and pointed to the sea. "Now run home to daddy won't you? And tell him that if I find you messing around on my property again I will do much worse to you. WATER TRIBE, BITCH(*1*)!" She yelled throwing an imaginary ball into the air and hitting it with her bat, I launched my son into the sea, knowing he wouldn't die, in time with when she hit the imaginary ball. I then went to shore and found Sally laughing and lookout into the ocean slightly worried.

"What did you say to him?" I asked the moment I came on shore.

"Would that kill him?" She asked slightly worried.

"No, he'll live, he won't die by the hand of the sea, now what did you say to him?" I asked impatiently.

"I just said 'Boo' and he looked like he was about to pee himself, but what was with the 'Water Tribe' thing?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"I couple of hundred of years ago, we encountered a group of mermen who called themselves the Water Tribe, and he was challenged to battle their best warrior, she was a woman right, and so he thought it would be an easy battle so he started to belittle her in the beginning, not knowing the strongest warriors of the Water Tribe were women, and he was _destroyed _by her and he was embarrassed for a good century. I thought I'd remind him of that, let him know not all women are weak." I said giving her a smile.

"Alright, but are you sure I wasn't too harsh? I wouldn't want to scare him to death." She said getting a little worried, I laughed effectively cutting her off as I put a hand on her shoulder looking her dead in the eye and smiling.

"You were perfect Sally, absolutely perfect." I said, and as I saw the spark return to her pristine blue eyes, and her easy smile return to her lips, I knew in those moments that I have gotten myself into something I will never get out of, because in those moments I knew that I would say yes to that small, and that glimmer in her eyes even if it would kill me. I now know that this was the moment that ensured the birth of Percy Jackson.

"So you doing anything today, would you like to hang out with little old mortal over here, have a nice breakfast on the beach?" She asked.

"Of course, I would love that." I responded, watching her walk back into her house to get some food and a couple of beach chairs.

I can also tell you now though that if I was presented with the same situation now, knowing the outcome, I would have done everything I had done the first time all over again for I have never truly loved anyone as I did Miss Sally Jackson.

**1) Water Tribe, how can I not add that I mean, Sokka is a god on his own, let's face it!**

**Okay hopefully this won't be a disgrace to the fandom? Oh gods what have I done? Anyway before I can change my mind and totally delete this story thinking it isn't worth being read by this fandom I'm going to publish it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neerfa123: Ahh thank you so much!  
Tough As Tough: Of course it's A:TLA and I respect those from the Earth Kingdom as well, it's just... water tribe  
Grace2001: Thanks for being the first reviewer, and yeah of course it's from A:TLA ;D**

_Where did she go?_

It's been a week since we pulled that prank on my son and I haven't heard anything from her, and I mean anything. Sally Jackson would't have just stopped calling me, I mean I'm a god who wouldn't want to be in my presence 24/7 and it's not like the monster's just magically stopped attacking her, no that wouldn't happen, that never happens, why would it happen? Oh great now I'm more worried for a mortal, a mortal WOMAN just to add on to that fact and it shows, oh brother it shows I've had at least half the work force of Cyclopes ask me if I was having family issues, and I'm ready to fry half of them.

There was a knock on my door and I realized I was staring at the shell that gives me a direct line to Sally. I slapped both of my hands to my cheeks as a way to wake up and hopefully stop over thinking this to answer my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It is I, Garth, my God you asked me to craft a mace about a week ago? You wanted me to specially design one that would be easier to use by an immortal... which was a slightly strange request since all I make are mortal weapons..." I heard him say, trailing off at the end. To try and stop his brain from putting two and two together (which would be a miraculous thing) I ran to the door and opened it.

"Yes I did, now may I see it?" I asked. The Cyclops nodded, bowing his head and holding up the mace in front of him. I picked it up walking back into my room, leaving the door open so Garth could come in if he decided he wanted to. I looked at the mace, it was exactly what Sally would need when fighting monsters away from her beach house. At first glance, it looked like another Louisville Slugger, but once you paid closer attention to it, you could see the celestial bronze spikes coming off the top part of the bat, also noticing that it was not in fact wooden, but also celestial bronze with a leather handle to get a better grip with. I swung it quickly noticing that it was as light as a feather for me, I gave a questioning look towards Garth.

"I have constructed it so it would be 25 pounds, a decent weight to swing around for an average human..." He said simply, nodding at his own work. I nodded in thanks before shooing him out of my room and looking back towards the shell-phone that connects me to Sally. I looked between the phone and the mace.

"Screw it, I have to deliver this weapon anyhow." I said as I opened my chamber window and swimming out at a rapid pace towards shore, I felt like a teenage God again sneaking away from mount olympus to meet with some very classical, cultured woman. I breached the surface of the waves to see Sally's house looking slightly empty. I got really nervous, like unimaginably so that I felt myself grab on tighter to the mace I was going to give to her. I walked to shore and towards the house, preparing every fiber in my body to see a stone figure of Sally because ever since that one incident with Medusa and Athena, Medusa hasn't really left alone any one mortal girl I've been around for more than two seconds. If you couldn't tell, Medusa is the very jealous type.

I open the door and look around, her trusty bat wasn't touched in it's umbrella holder, but the fridge wasn't stocked, the couch looked untouched and the bed was made, it looked like no one had been here for a while. I was walking around the house when I heard a car roll up and every swear word I have ever learned throughout all of the ages of me being alive spewed out of my mouth as I tried to find a hiding spot- wait why am I hiding? I am a God! I fear NOTHING! I should not hide they-

The door opened.

I jumped being the couch.

I heard keys being thrown into a small bucket as the door was shut. There was a soft sigh as some boots where being kicked off, soft footsteps were being heard on the floor, then suddenly Sally jumped over the couch. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she fell off the couch, over the top of where she just came. I heard a bunch of stumbling and mild swears before I heard her whistle like she was calling a cab in New York City.

"HELP! RAPIST!" Sally began swearing rapidly before I popped up behind the couch. I saw that she was using one hand to whistle while the other was holding her trusty bat. She stopped whistling when she recognized me and gave me one of the most confused expressions I have ever seen.

"Hi." I said awkwardly waving.

"What the hell are you doing behind my couch?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Oh well you see, I haven't heard from you in a week, and I kind of thought something was wrong, and well they finished your mace- you know the one that kills off monsters that I promised a week ago and well, um yeah it's done so I came to deliver it yeah um here..." I said moving around the couch and holding out the mace, which was currently in the shape of a baseball bat.

"Let me rephrase that. Here I have the almighty God of the Sea. A God who has struck fear in the eyes of monsters that would bring the world to tears of fright, hiding behind my couch, so my question for you is, what possessed you to hide behind my couch instead of greeting me head on?" She asked not breaking eye contact to even look down at the weapon he was extending to her.

"I-" I began to say but stopped half way through, giving out a long sigh. "I panicked." She looked at me for a second longer before putting her bat where she got it from.

"Well, at least you're being truthful. Now, may I?" She asked. I must have given her a strange look because she ended up rolling her eyes and slapping her hand to her forehead. "You came here to give me a weapon, did you not? May I please have it? At least look at it?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh- um yeah sure." I said holding the bat out to her. She grabbed it from me before examining it closely. She tapped it on the floor a couple of times, held it above her shoulders giving it a twirl or two. "If you twist the bottom, the spikes come out." I said moving closer to Sally and twisting the bottom of the bat from behind seeing as she was already in a batting position. Once the 'cling' of the spikes was heard Sally swung the mace with all her might and I ducked faster than Godly possible.

"WOO-HOO!" She cheered happily, swinging the bat at her hip.

"I was right behind you, you know!?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Exactly, I don't know about Gods, but personal space is key on earth!" She said simply, smiling slightly as she pointed the mace at my face. It was two inches away from my nose and I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders before bringing the mace to rest causally against hers. "Oh well, guess we're not at that level of friendship yet, soon though, I like you so, hopefully I can get to that stage when I can ask you weird questions without me worrying about it." She said shrugging sticking out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it and she actually used her strength to haul me up instead of just giving me her hand like so many other girls.

"Did you actually help me up?"

"Yeas, I'm not useless." She said in almost an offended tone.

"No I didn't mean it like that I- " There was a growling mixed with hissing coming from the front of her house.

"Welp, wanna try this new bad boy out?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"Why do the monster's always seem to come to you?" She shrugged as she crept outside her home, her bat held behind her as she took quiet yet deliberate steps forward. I watched her from the sidelines, prepared to jump in if things became too rough, and when I saw the monster I knew things would get too rough. In front of Sally stood the Orthrus a two headed dog with snakes for tails. Why would a monster of that great importance make it's way all the way to some mortal woman's home? I was ready to jump in when Sally raised her hand. She gave me a look that said 'I got this, stay back or I will hurt you'. So I complied to her wishes and sat down in the sand as I watched her run at the Orthrus. The Orthrus jumped back and went to attack using it's dog mouth. Sally blocked the dog by shoving the mace in it's mouth. She threw it off of her before the snake tails could do any damage. She got up quickly while the Orthrus was still down she went to slam the mace back at it, but the snake tail bit into the mace, trying to wrap itself around it to pull it out of her hand. I watched as she kicked the dog in the gut so it rolled away and the snake tail was forced off the mace, leaving it's fangs still embedded in the mace. When Sally brought the final blow I went to her side to hear her give a small apology to the Orthrus.

"Did you just apologize to the monster you killed?" I asked.

"Everyone deserves to die feeling no regrets right? And I feel like if I don't apologize it would drive me more insane than I actually am." She said as she whipped off some golden dust from the monster on off her mace. She sighed in annoyance when she came across the fangs still embedded in the mace. "Looks like I ruined it huh?" She asked showing me.

"No you didn't, you've only made it better, that mace will soak up the poison from the fangs and will use it to it's advantage." I said flicking the fang, letting the sound of poison inside slush a little.

"I see." She said looking intensely at the weapon.

"So what shall you name it?" I asked her. She gave me a double take.

"I thought all demigod weapons had a name." She said.

"Well, they do, but yours was made on the spot, usually the one who makes the weapon names it, but Garth-"

"Garth?"

"The cyclopes who made it."

"I see.

"Well, the cyclopes who makes the weapon usually names it, but he didn't so then it goes to the hero who received the weapon to name it. Since most weapons are reused it is very rare to see a weapon made for some new hero." I said.

"So, no one else has ever used this?" She asked looking more lovingly into the weapon.

"Yes, you are the first, but you certainly will not be the last, so please name it something that will last the ages, I suggest naming it something in Greek like the rest of our weapons, but you may do as you please." I said.

"Wait so let me get this straight, like how there are certain weapons used by hero's in mythology those weapons are still used today?" She asked not believing it.

"Why of course, the weapons we forge are meant to last for all eternity." I supplied.

"But you hand crafted me one?" She asked me.

"Well, I didn't."

"But this one was never used before right?" She asked. I sighed slightly annoyed.

"Right." She smiled at me giving me a quick hug before looking back down at the mace.

"Thank you so much. I shall name it... advance, not only is it a new weapon of a new era, but it seems that it can also upgrade and advance as it fights more monsters, absorbing useful powers." She said looking up at me.

"The translation for advance would be prokatavolí̱, would you like to use that instead?" I supplied. Sally nodded, draping her mace over her shoulder she smiled and nodded to me once more.

"Yeah, it sounds cooler in Greek, now let's go inside before someone realizes I just beat the crap out of a dog." She said slightly worried as she dragged me inside. I smiled at her antics and together we both had a beer on the couch and watched cheesy movies in 'celebration' for her first victory with prokatavoli. It was a great day.

**Alrighty, there ye go! Enjoy!**


End file.
